


dreams of me

by stalkers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalkers/pseuds/stalkers
Summary: taeyong wants jaehyun — too much to wait until he wakes up.





	dreams of me

**Author's Note:**

> everything in this is 100% consensual!!! it is safe to assume jaehyun established having a somnophilia kink beforehand ^_^

it’s three in the morning, and taeyong can’t fall back asleep. 

he woke up in a daze, mind clouded over with the ghost of a dream: strong hands pulling him closer; the vague memory of a honey-like voice talking to him, deep with maturity; and a familiar but indistinguishable face, staring down at him, watching him take the mysterious figure’s too-realistic cock in his mouth. the dream boy smiles, and it’s only when taeyong remembers the dimples creasing his cheeks that he realizes.

he dreamt of fucking jaehyun again.

yes, he already gets to fuck him all the time — but in a dream state, it’s different. what time it takes place, what situation, he doesn’t know. maybe it’s in the future, where they’re married with three kids. maybe it’s in the past, when they met as teenagers and snuck off school campus to blow each other in an alley.

taeyong is never aware, but he always wonders if jaehyun dreams about him, too.

he’s hard, cock straining against the fabric of his pajama pants, and he looks at jaehyun next to him—fast asleep, peaceful. he wonders if he could make him dream about him like he does.

he can still feel the weight of his imaginary cock on his tongue, and he drools as just the  _thought_  of blowing him right now. licking his lips, he carefully crawls over to the younger male, admiring his sleeping form; the soft puffs of breath exhaling from his slightly agape mouth create warmth against taeyong’s face. he shudders, sliding himself subtly underneath the covers and settling between jaehyun’s legs.

a cautious tug or two later, jaehyun’s pants and boxers are removed, and taeyong is face-to-face with the object of his desires. even flaccid, he stares at it admiringly, still taken aback by its size and appeal to this day. he wraps a nervous hand around the base, stroking it slowly and biting his lip as he watches it harden slightly in his hold.

an unconscious sigh falls from jaehyun’s lips, head turning slightly in his sleep as he stirs. taeyong pauses, afraid of being caught, though he’s aware of how deep jaehyun tends to sleep. after a moment of stillness, taeyong begins again, tentatively moving his slender fingers along his length and whimpering when it twitches beneath him.

he can’t help his desperation, scooting up ever so slightly and wrapping his lips around the already-leaking tip, sucking at it like a kitten nursing milk from its mother’s tit. his tongue flicks out hesitantly, running across his slit and licking up the salty liquid of his arousal.

even as jaehyun stirs again, taeyong continues, plump lips placing wet kisses across his throbbing head. he wraps his mouth around him again, sinking lower this time, makes it about halfway down his cock before he fills his mouth entirely. moaning against his member, he sucks diligently, hand gently stroking the length unattended to.

“hyung?” comes jaehyun’s small voice from above him, softened with sleep. taeyong looks up at him through his lashes, eyes half-lidded as he sucks on his cock. “what are you doing?”

popping his mouth off of the sensitive organ with a wet sound, he wipes his mouth and tilts his head. “... kitty’s hungry,” he replies, bottom lip jutting into a pout as he stares up at jaehyun with curious, widened eyes. jaehyun swallows, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and sitting up.

“why didn’t you wake me up first, kitten? don’t want my little pet to go hungry,” he says, tilting taeyong’s chin up towards him. he bends down and kisses him gently, tasting the lingering aroma of himself. “go ahead, then, baby. finish what you started.”

eagerly, taeyong makes his way back into the blanket, peppering tiny kisses along the underside of his shaft before putting it in his mouth again. he makes it down a bit further this time, allowing jaehyun’s hand on the back of his head to be his guide. it hits the back of his throat in no time, but he’s become accustomed to the feeling of gagging around his length, so he makes do.

“good boy, taeyong,” jaehyun groans, tangling his long fingers in taeyong’s raven locks. the veins in his hands protrude with an equal amount of visibility as the ones lining his cock, taeyong notices unrelatedly. he feels the hard member twitch on his tongue at the utter  _magic_ his mouth is capable of. “you’re so pretty like this.”

his words do wonders to his ego and his cock, resonating something sweet like cinnamon apple in his mind. suddenly, he can’t get enough of his taste, swallowing him down as far as he can until all he can feel and smell is him. it’s an overpowering feeling, having his face shoved entirely in his crotch, but he lives for it, would pay jaehyun 20,000 won to let him do it again, even for a minute.

drool seeps out of the corners of his wettened lips, dripping down jaehyun’s shaft and pooling beneath them. he feels his nostrils struggling to transfer air into his lungs, but he doesn’t care, lets jaehyun tug him around and put his cock down his throat as far as he wants, ignoring the sudden nausea bubbling in his tummy.

“i’m close, kitten,” jaehyun growls at the older, watching him sloppily and unprofessionally bob his head up and down along his member, spit gathering below his balls, and wet, sloshy, gagging noises emitting his throat. the desperation only makes the situation hotter to jaehyun, feeling his abdomen coil and tighten dramatically before he releases down taeyong’s throat, cock twitching and spurting cum into taeyong’s overwhelmingly full mouth. he’s forced to pull off, catching the rest on his face and swallowing what he can manage. some excess drips off of his lips, but neither of them can be bothered.

taeyong pants, allowing jaehyun to swipe his own spunk from his cheeks and suck it off of his thumb, staring up at him. his eyes are glossy and begging for approval. “did i do good, daddy?”

jaehyun smiles, his warm, dimpled smile that could comfort taeyong even in the worst of times, and nods gently. “of course, kitten. you did so well.” he pulls taeyong up from the blankets, wrapping his arms around the other and laying him next to him. he pulls him closer and taeyong buries his face in his neck, whimpering softly.

“can kitty cum?” taeyong whines softly, pouting up at jaehyun. the younger smiles at him endearingly. his kitten is so cute, all soft giggles and gentle love bites. he nods, pulling taeyong on top of him again and reaching down to stroke his cute cock. taeyong whimpers, back arching into his touch, literally  _mewling_ at the feeling. his face is in the crook of jaehyun’s neck, dull teeth nibbling into his salty skin. 

“c-close, master,” taeyong whines, squeezing his eyes shut. jaehyun tugs at his cock more roughly, quickening his pace and leaving soft pecks along taeyong’s ear. in an instant, taeyong cums, mouth falling open as needy cries spew from his lips, cum spurting out of him and messing the sheets. he’ll have to change them soon.

for now, he focuses on catching his breath, drool dripping from his parted lips and onto jaehyun’s shirt. jaehyun eases him through it, cleaning him off for the most part and hushing him. he strokes a hand through taeyong’s hair, rubbing his back comfortingly. “go back to sleep, kitten,” he coos at him, wrapping his arms around taeyong and pulling him close.

taeyong whimpers, eyes closed, already dozing off. “i love you, jaehyunnie,” he tells him in his slightly broken voice, muffled by jaehyun’s shoulder.

jaehyun thinks taeyong is already asleep when he says, “i love you, too.” that’s okay. he’d wake him up in the morning.

he grins to himself. taeyong will learn his lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> stream sappy by red velvet :D


End file.
